Transport
by Demonic Mello
Summary: Orphaned by her mother's murder, a little girl has to travel to the past and meet her daddy but she has many enimes cause of her birth. Can she achieve her goal or will she be caught in a web of death
1. eposode one 1 the chase

I sat in a tree, smirking as the police from the new L ran around searching for me. They ran around like a flock of chickens with their heads cut off. Scattered and in a blazing panic.

"The Demon daughter has to die!" One of them shouted.

"Like hell I will." I muttered under my breath as I sat perfectly still, my backpack with my clothes,papers,cellphone and money on my back,and a small lunch box in my hand. I had to run away,it was that or death. I finally had the chance to see my father. My mother who, held me back to home, was now murdered by my so called step father Touta Matsuda.

I sighed in relief as I watched them go knowing they were leaving to find the Canine units "I'll do everything to keep you from and father." I vowed to myself, hitting myself on the chest hard as I did so.

I sprang out of the tree onto the ground, landing on both feet and one hand on the ground. I looked out of the corners of my almond shaped eyes to make sure no one was coming. I lead this life constantly watching my back for the police,FBI,Taskforce and god knows what else. L hated me. I hated him mutually. Now, I hated him for being why my mother died.

Pulling out the map, I did what what I did when I landed. I turned my head and looked over my shoulders.

Despite my age of eight, I was surprisingly able to hate L. I also hated Touta, my name since mother was so shocked at my birth, that she didn't name me in time being named after someone who wasn't my father, it was disgusting. I also hated Matsuda for murdering mother.

I glanced down at my map, looking to see where in the park I was. I found that I was at the heart of the park. "not good" I muttered to myself softly, tracing the road on the map to a green area. "I gotta go five miles left before I'm in a safe zone" I closed my almond shaped eye and sighed. Taking off, I left no foot prints on the grass. I sped like a bat outta hell, my heart hammering as my Adrenalin pushed me until I was at a safe zone.

once I crossed into the safe zone, then I could eat my last bento of this era. I crossed it and opened up my bag. (bento is a boxed lunch in japan)


	2. eposode one 2 the potal

When I opened the lento, I knew I'd see, either of my most favorite sushi choices, ebi or unagi. Reminding me of mother,who was now dead. I mean, really, it was her last lunch she made for me. No matter how much I wished it didn't happen, how could it not? And that's what made me sad.

I opened my eyes and looked around, committing the terrain to memory.

I grinned at it, knowing that I could use it to stay for the night if I needed to. I ate the sushi. Saving the rest of my lunch for later. Folding up the white, square, napkin I used to put the wasabi sauce on.  
I dumped it into the fire pit knowing my evidence would be destroyed.  
I then took the map out and glanced where I was. Tracing the park road on the map till I came to another safe point. "that's about a mile from where I need to go to get out of here" I said softly, calculating my next move. I sprinted up to the safe point which was about four miles.I rested at trees every half mile for a a few minutes, long enough to catch my breath.

Taking a break I sat my back to a tree, slouching in relief. I sighed to myself softly also in relief. I waited for the guard to leave his post, a mile was one of them otherwise I'd waltz right through. The canine units would be here at night. keeping my ears and eyes alert I pulled out my cell phone. Dialing a number on what used to be my mother's cellphone before she gave it to father and then father died and she got back the phone.

"hello? mister Wincheser?" I called calling for my butler.  
"oh Lady Touta, how are you today?" he replied answering the phone.  
"I'm fine" I replied in code telling him I haven't been caught.  
"do you want me to pick you up from the park?" he asked in code meaning are you ready to leave?  
"yes I'm at the gate" I replied and hung up.

Normally I wouldn't hang up so quickly, but I had to.  
I didn't want to die, so I kept my guard up.  
As I put away my lil phone, I stood up.  
Softly,brushing myself off I waited till he was in sight.

Standing he opened the door to the car and I bolted inside and slammed my door shut.  
we did not have time to put on our seat belts as he pressed the gas peddle with the tip of his foot. He sped off like a rocket making me hit the back of my seat with my back. I hit it hard with a thud making me say oof."now I know how Artemis Fowel feels" I muttered. talking about Butler and being on the run. I ate the rest of my lunch knowing it would take some time to get to the lab. I wish I had water then to wash down my food.  
We arrived at the lab that L had made so he had some headquarters. "where is it ? where is the time portal.?" I asked anxiously.  
"the gate is underneath us" he replied pushing up his glasses you would see Uryuu do. His old tired eyes being concealed in a glare. His Grey hair looking like waltari's hair. I knew he was gonna die blowing up the gate once I was through but, I didn't let it show. It wasn't his or my fault. He was beyond eighty, he would probably die of old age, if I wasn't having to have him cover for me. He wasn't one to sit down if I was in trouble. He also didn't like his body being old he called it his soul's cage.

I popped up the manhole disguise and climbed down the ladder. I reached the third from the last rung and jumped down signaling for him to follow me down. He did as soon as I landed he started on down covering us with the man hole opening and soon he to was on the ground.  
He lead me to the lab where the gate was and it was opened. The security didn't catch us.

It was a mettle arch with what looked like a giant green swirl where your suposed to pass though. It was in the time called the kira era. I typed in kira era not knowing where the gate on that side would be, or when in time I would be tossed into. I passed into the arch cause the security found me and Mister Winchester, who threw a smoke bomb. After that I heard him type in the detanation code. I fell, and fell, falling till I finally landed.


End file.
